LED lamps are commonly known and widespread lightning devices as efficient alternatives for incandescent bulbs.
However, currently available LED lamp drivers do either pass the electromagnetic interference (EMI) test for conventional control gear (CCG) or for electronic control gear (ECG). Hence, the operating range of currently available LED lamp drivers is limited.
To overcome this issue, in particular when the LED lamp is connected with a CCG, capacitors of big values can be used, leading to capacitors of big size and higher cost in general. This is, however, adverse in LED technology. Regarding ECG, they need a resistance load and if, the driver has a big input capacitor, this is, however, not compatible with ECG.
Thus, currently available LED lamp drivers, in particular MR 16 lamps, can either work properly with conventional control gear (CCG) or electronic control gear (ECG).